The Thing in the Mail
The forty-first episode of Season 38. It seems like everyone in Danville is awaiting something in the mail. Phineas and Ferb await a new chemistry set, Candace awaits a surprise for Jeremy, and Doofenshmirtz awaits a new Inator. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are busy browsing a magazine for some inspiration for a new project. They suddenly stumble upon an advertisement for an extreme chemistry set. Phineas can already imagine the things they can create with the chemistry set, like carrot concentration, medieval monsters, and ghosts. They cut out the mail slip, send it in, and wait. They wonder where Perry is. After hours of waiting, they are starting to lose patience. Isabella comes over and wonders what they're doing. Phineas says they're waiting for something in the mail to arrive. Isabella asks if they'd like to see a musical show while they wait. The Fireside Girls have been working on their Broadway musical patches. Phineas says he'd love to see it. After that, Isabella leaves and says that she hopes that helped. Hours later, the boys just can't take it anymore. But finally, the chemistry set arrives. The boys tear it open with anticipation. But, they found out they ordered a chemistry set from a scam company. They only received a pair of Klimpaloon pants. Phineas and Ferb toss it out, agreeing that was the worst day of summer they've ever spent. Part 2 Candace wants to surprise Jeremy. Not with giant scrapbooks, not with cakes and confetti, and not with sweet convertibles. She found something extremely incredible. It was the ultimate love-o-gram. Linda wonders what a love-o-gram is. Candace says that a love-o-gram is a secret message you send to your boyfriend or girlfriend. Linda thinks that she should see what the boys are up to. Candace says to forget that today. She's going to wait for her gram to come in the mail so she can bring it to Jeremy. She has to wait. She texts Stacy while she waits. At least she's having better luck than the boys as far as entertainment goes. She also decides to Snapchat her friend Jenny. After hours of waiting patiently, the gram arrives. She dashes to Jeremy's house. She knocks on the door, but she's too excited that she keeps knocking even after Jeremy's dad opened the door. She apologized and asked to see Jeremy. She gives Jeremy the message. He reads it and kisses Candace. She fainted. Part 3 Perry enters his lair through a mailbox. Monogram says that went better than when he went through the mailing process. Monogram says Doofenshmirtz has recently ordered a package. They don't know what it could possibly be, so they need Perry to investigate it at once. Perry rockets off on his jetpack. As soon as he arrives, he's trapped in a good old net trap. Doof says he doesn't have time for an evil scheme today because he's waiting for a package he ordered. It's from his Uncle Justin in Borneo. He recently ordered the Platinum-Inator. It should be better than the Made-Of-Gold-Inator. Suddenly, there's a promising knock on the door. It's only Vanessa. Then, there's another knock. It's the Inator! Finally! Perry manages to escape his trap, and steals the package from Doof. He smashes it, and he still has to pay for it. Doof complains about how he'll never know what it does, like the Very-Bad-Inator. He curses Perry. Songs *''The Fireside Girl Floor Show'' *''At the Speed Of Clicking Buttons'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Total waste of a summer day, don't you think?" *Ferb: "Yes, yes I do..." Ferb's Line "Yes, yes I do..." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Through the mailbox Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas thinks about carrot concentrations, medieval monsters, and ghosts ("No More Bunny Business", "Excaliferb!", "Ghost In the Backyard") *The Klimpaloon pants look like the Klimpaloon bathing suit ("Bullseye!") *Candace mentions giant scrapbooks, cake and confetti, and sweet rides ("Cheers For Fears", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "My Sweet Ride") *Snapchat is seen ("Snapchatters") *Monogram mentions Perry going through the mailing system ("Crack That Whip") *Doofenshmirtz mentions his Uncle Justin ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Made-Of-Gold-Inator ("Lotsa Latkes") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Very-Bad-Inator ("Bad Hair Day") Allusions *'Green Day': Part of the Fireside Girl musical is to the tune of "Holiday" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38